


Of the River and the Sea - Podfic

by Caffae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Epic, F/M, Kirigakure, OC, Podfic, Village hidden in the mist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffae/pseuds/Caffae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called her lazy, apathetic, and amoral. They also said she was, by turns, too smart and too dumb. She liked to think she was funny. None of them were wrong. OC/Self Insert</p><p>Podfic of Of the River and the Sea (a fanfic by Aleycat4eva) with her full permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the End of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of the River and the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119962) by Aleycat4eva. 



[cover art](http://kim-e-sens.deviantart.com/art/Dreaming-about-free-spaces-209191414) by Helene Le Heron and kim-e-sens

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://archive.org/download/Chapter1RiverSea/Chapter%25201%2520-%2520River%2520%2526%2520Sea.mp3) |  00:08:23 | 12.4 MB  
---|---|---


	2. Meeting Your Infancy, Sorta

[cover art](http://kim-e-sens.deviantart.com/art/Dreaming-about-free-spaces-209191414) by Helene Le Heron and kim-e-sens

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://soundcloud.com/angel4danger/chapter-2-meeting-your-infancy-sorta-1) | 00:17:26 | 25.1 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
